totaldramaislandfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Green Hoode
By TeamMu Part One As the car finally stopped and parked at the little red apartment in Boston, Massachusetts, Lindsay's dad knew he only traveled here for one thing: to make up with his sickly aunt. Lindsay, Paula, and Karen weren't exactly aware of this, but their dad and their great-aunt had never had the best relationship. When Lindsay's dad was way younger than he is now, around the age of ten, he had constant fights with his aunt. She was a hitter and a joker; he was more of a tattletale. For Christmas, all Lindsay's dad recived were lumps of coal. Lindsay's great-aunt thought it was funny. On the back of one rock, she had written, That's what you get for smuggling ice-cream past nine whenever you stay at my place. Lindsay's dad was furious, and then only wanted to make his aunt angry. So whenever he stayed at her house, he would smuggle more ice-cream and various things, and he always found it funny. But his aunt didn't. Soon enough, when he was around the age of thirteen, she found the right to start spanking him wheneve he did things like that. And soon enough, he decided to start slapping her as payback. Nothing was ever the same between them again. Eventually, the woman had enough of it. Years ago, she decided to move to Boston. Lindsay's mom and grandmom never knew why, but they figured the woman just needed a little change of scenery. Lindsay's dad thought he knew why, but didn't care enough to ask her at all. He was in his twenties by then. However, all grown-ups must eventually grow up at one point. Some of them decide to do it once they are eighteen, others wait until they hit they're thirty. Lindsay's dad told his daughters that they would be traveling to Boston, and they squealed at the idea. Lindsay and Karen quickly made a list of everything they will ''do once they get settled in the little red apartment. There was so many possibilites. Go to the Opera House, shop, ride swan boats, shop, flirt at resturaunts, shop... But Lindsay's dad had other ideas. See, the reason he was in this city at all is because he had a guilty sense that he didn't do enough for one of his relatives. He was afraid the old woman was going to hate him forever because of how he drove her out of Canada without any feeling of regret whatsoever. But most importantly, Lindsay's dad was afraid that his aunt was going to die on him without any reconciliation. His aunt was poisoned and was pretty much sitting in a bed in a small blue house, with only her closest friends to visit and comfort her. Melissa McClean was very annoyed at the various times her doorbell was rung. Why? People came to ask about her cousin, of course. And his dumb show. Every day, the same questions blared out at her. Do you like Total Drama, they asked. Which cast member would you meet? Are you jealous of Chris McClean? Blah, blah, blah... "Jealous?!" she screamed, slamming the door in that person's face. Why did every single relative of Chris have to be treated this way? She was trying to live a normal life, and yet was bugged by about a million people a day who asked about her cousin. Seriously, if they really wanted to know about Chris, they should have gone to Canada and do the entire state of Massachusetts alone! Grumbling in fury, the young woman had almost halfway made it back to the kitchen. She was taking mini science classes just to prove to her mom that she could stay in school, though it was very tough. Science wasn't terrible, however. She held her homemade pneumonia vaccine proudly. Though the germs in it were a little too big and could easily make someone sick, Melissa was unaware of that, and she felt she had done and amazing job. She then inserted a little of the vaccine into a little gummy bear. She could eat this when there was an emergency. The doorbell rang. Melissa wished she could destroy that noise-maker. Reluctantly, she opened the busted door. An old woman who happened to be Lindsay's great-aunt stood smiling at the doorway. "Hello, I happen to have a quick question about Chris. See, how would he feel if my nephew's daughter-" "AUUGH!" Melissa screamed randomly. "Take this!" she yelled, nearly tossing the red gummy bear in her hand at the old woman. Melissa felt like her anger level has taken her to the highest point, but stuck there with glue. After she slammed the door, she couldn't help but feel three emotions at once- anger for the fact that yet another random person had the nerve to ring her doorbell, worried that she had thrown away part of her science project, and pity that she had slammed a door in an old woman's face. But she slammed doors all the time in everyone's face. She'll be fine... Part Two As strong and as firm Lindsay's dad was with his daughters, he could not bear to even look at his pneumonia-driven aunt without the sense that she was going to spank him. Oh yes, she was totally going to hit him for some reason. What they had done to each other was deeply carved in the walls of history, she was definetely﻿ not going to forget it. But then again, this woman was much older and wiser than he. She would totally get why he had the nerve to set foot in Boston. Lindsay's dad replayed the image in his head over and over again, almost feeling them hug... No. That felt like a ridiculous fantasy. So, in conclusion he didn't want to do it. His head ran all over the bad stuff that could happen- spanking, yelling, blaming it on each other... he came here to try and make things better, not worse. He finally decided to make one of his daughters do it. Not tell them or his aunt about the situation, of course, but send one of them with hot soup or something like that. Soup never hurt anyone. Lindsay carefully listened to what her daddy ordered her to do. She didn't exactly understand why he couldn't do it, but she completely forgot about that question when a new cellphone was involved. she silently went over what was to be done. Walk eight blocks over, ring the bell, deliver soup to Grannie... it sounded so easy. After putting on her boots and grabbing the soup canister and basket, she put on a green jacket her dad bought for her. Lindsay's dad believed that his aunt's favorite color was definetely green, because used and wore that color so much around her home. Or was it orange? Lindsay stepped out of the little red apartment and squealed. There, next to their rented car, was a new shiny pink bicycle. Taped on it was a note that read, ''This will help you get there faster. Love, Daddy. Lindsay was extremely grateful. The ride was of fine quality, and she could use it to ride around the park in Boston, and brag about it. She could do that now, but a cellphone was also on the line. Lindsay postioned herself on the bike. It was awefully big, and she was afraid that she would easily break it. The bike was decent and very sturdy. As soon as Lindsay got used to the feel, she held her basket tight in her right hand and began to pedal. It felt so amazing. Even though Lindsay had ridden a bike many times before, they were all the right size for Paula or something. The girl breathed in the wonderful smell of air and fresh rubber. She could feel most of the people in the city taking a glance at her as she rode past. Who wouldn't? The mirror-like pink glaze on the bike reflected light in almost every direction. It was way too cool and way too warm. Lindsay let go of her jacket so she could feel the cool summer breeze. Justin sat hunched over the computer, closing off another rejection. His blue eyes were filled with both sadness and anger at the same time. Why? No famous old lady wanted to work with a Justin. The deadline to have a woman over fifty work with Justin for this photoshoot, was tomorrow. He didn't get exactly why everyone judged him on how he acted on TDA. Seriously, that was a competition. Why didn't everyone see that it was all TV, that Justin was definetely not the guy who will trick you into doing what he wants? But most importantly, why the heck are old ladies even watching TDA? Justin decided to stop searching for famous old ladies on the internet. They were seriously a waste of time to work with in the first place. Justin's choreographer suggested that they move the entire agency to a different city and see if they can ask old ladies there. After all, all the Toronto ladies knew Justin, and they had only less than a day. So their first stop was Boston. Unfortunately, Melissa lived in that town. With all the annoying stalkers showing up at her door, word spread around about Total Drama already. However, Justin and the entire agency were blistfully unaware ot that. They didn't have the demographer-type people to notify them. They set up in that city- and got the same results as in Toronto. Most of the old ladies here considered Lindsay and Beth to be saints. Most of their comments had to do with the fact that Justin tried to manipulate them and many others. Justin and his co-workers tried to inform them that Lindsay had placed sixth that season, and Beth had won. But seniors will always be seniors. One even tried to hit him with her purse. The entire agency failed to reconcile the women and get them on their side. Justin thought, it was hopeless. The only way to get girls to be on your side was to use force... no, Justin didn't want to go there again. The competition was over. After Courtney had thrown him off a tower, he decided to quit using his manipulative ways to get people to do what he wanted, and honesty brought him this agency. But this agency needed an old lady, and if Justin failed to recieve one, there goes a ton of money. Justin's blue eyes shot a target at a random spot on the street. They scouted around the entire street, looking for someone who will help him do this. However, his eyes fell on a blonde girl riding the most noticable pink bike in the world. Justin was not stupid enough to not recognize the face of the girl. Yes, he knew Lindsay has a relative in Boston. He hoped with his lucky stars that it was an older one. Part Three Lindsay really didn't feel like being sidetracked. She had one thing on her mind: cellphone, cellphone, cellphone. She wanted her dad to be proud of her, that she had delivered the soup with no struggle whatsoever. Besides, he was all worked up over bringing this one canister of soup to her great-aunt anyway. She wanted Daddy to know that. However, the boy with blue eyes and dark hair was too distracting. Lindsay slowed down her bike and looked at him sideways. He looked strangely familiar, the way his small smile pierced her eyes. "Hello, Lindsay," he said, looking extremely confident and somwhat devious. His voice and his face finally pierced into Lindsay's brain. "Justin?!" Lindsay yelped. It had been few months since they have seen each other, and even more months since they have had an actual talk that didn't include Lindsay bragging about her sixth place in TDA. Justin didn't seem in the mood for that. Instead, he kept his small, devious smile. "May I ask where you are going, mi amiga?" Justin frowned for a split second, knowing that he had totally failed the Alejandro accent he was trying to copy. However, Lindsay didn't take any notice of that. She happily told the dark-haired boy what she was doing. Justin smiled grew deeper as he collected this information. So apparently, the blonde was visiting an older woman in a blue house. Justin hadn't met anyone who mentioned their grand-niece was Lindsay, so this Boston woman had to be totally unaware of him. "May I ask where she is, exactly?" Justin tried to sound as calm as possible, but he felt like tomorrow was creeping up on him very quickly. He was satisfied that Lindsay told him there was only two more blocks to go. Plus, this girl was easy to fool. Justin reassured Lindsay that there weren't any blue houses two or more blocks straight from here. Lindsay was confused. She informed Justin that Daddy told her to go eight blocks straight and find the next blue house. Justin was appalled with this new information, because what he said was now obviously more of a lie. Lindsay looked across Justin's shoulder and imagined the new cellphone. "I really have to go," she said. "Wait, wait!" Justin yelped before Lindsay even had the time to move. He quickly thought up another plan; a devious one indeed. After taking a deep breath, he told the girl that she had gone eight blocks in the wrong direction. Fortunately, Lindsay said that she did notice that her bike was closer to the other direction. It all made perfect sense. She was about to ask Justin how he knew, but the desire of a new cellphone overruled her. She quickly thanked the hot boy and proceeded in the other direction, having more people stare at her bike as she passed. And Justin smirked as he walked in Lindsay's old direction. Contract, here he comes. Part Four Six-year-old Lacey and her mom stolled across the street sidewalk. They would have been walking faster, if it weren't for Lacey's deliberate attempts to find money on the ground. The girl was hoping to save up enough money to buy a new game system, and she didn't intend to wait until Christmas. Her mom usually let her do it, after all, it was safe and it wasn't like Lacey was picking up a five hundred dollar bill. However, that day was a rush for Lacey's mom. The woman desperately had to reach their house in time to turn off the stove she'd left on. She had waited too long, and for all she knew, the house was burning this instant. Lacey mom glanced impatiently as her daughter picked up an extremely dirty and somewhat green penny. "Look, Mommy! It says, '1996'!" Lacey shouted. Her mother immediately told her to put the coin back on the ground. It was way too dirty and rotten to handle anyway, Lacey thought. However, the old-looking coin was still in her mind until she spotted something even more interesting. Lacey's mom wasn't looking. She was too focused on getting to their house on time. As soon as Lacey was sure of that, she ran over to the unidentified object. It was actually a jacket. A big one, for sure, but really cute. It had a flashy lime color and it looked very new. Lacey immediately picked it up, hugged it, and ran over to her mom. She tried to keep as quiet as possible. Karen, Lindsay's older sister, emerged from the little red apartment. She was extremely bored after long minutes without Lindsay. She was even more bored by the fact that all Paula and Daddy were doing was playing Scrabble. Karen immediately backed out of the game and told them she wanted to take their rented car for a spin. Normally, her dad would say no, but he was too engrossed in the game to really care. After an entire day of walking or staying indoors, Karen was ready to hit the road again. But, before she even acknowledged the car, she spotted Lindsay riding her glamourous pink bike. Karen already knew she was sent to their great-aunt's house to deliver some goods, but something was weird. Lindsay was coming from the opposite direction that Daddy told her to go. Karen grabbed her sister by the wrist as soon as Lindsay nearly passed the apartment. "Do you know where you're going?" Karen asked. "Yes. Justin told me that Grannie's house is eight blocks that-a-way." Karen was completely taken aback by the mention of the hot boy's name. Justin, here? Karen then asked how the heck Justin would know where their great-aunt's house was. She recieved the answer she expected- "I don't know." Karen was slightly frusturated. "Where is he now?" I'm not sure about now, but when I turned around on my bike, he was going in the opposite direction." Karen finally got it. She tried to remind her little sister about how Justin had used her on TV. Last year, the hot boy manipulated her feelings so she could be a slave to him. He was also trying to get in the game. But Lindsay laughed, mentioning that she got ahead of Justin, and he didn't really manipulate her if he didn't go past her in the second season. Plus, she reminded Karen that Justin didn't even qualify for the third season. Lindsay was obviously not getting it. However, she turned toward her old direction on the bike again, and explained her point. She didn't believe that Justin would ever trick her again, because they were out of the competition, and you can't exactly manipulate for no money. But Karen interrupted and told her that maybe Justin was doing this for money. He was a model, after all. "I'd get to see Justin model again? Eeee!" Lindsay squealed. "We need to go back." Karen sighed, and pointed to their rented car a couple feet away. Both of them hopped into the front seats of the car. Karen happily turned the key and set the car to reverse. This was a serious step-up from Scrabble. Karen and Lindsay were also very excited to see their grand-aunt in years. They wondered why their dad didn't even visit the moment they arrived. The car stopped at a blue house a little more than eight blocks away from their apartment. Karen was disappointed that the ride was so short, but was relieved when Lindsay was getting the big picture. Lindsay gasped in bedwilderment. There was a blue house on this side of the town! Lindsay than believed that Justin was a never-ending liar. Yet he had a ravishing smile that made her turn around. But she was stronger than that... When Karen opened the unlocked door, ready with the canister of soup, her relief turned into shock. And Lindsay's shock turned into even more shock. Right there in the living room, on the orange couch, Justin and two other men were grabbing what the girls believed to be their great-aunt... Yes, it was definetely her. One of the men was telling the older woman crap about a magazine of some sort. He was wearing a tuxedo and a tough face. Evenly polished, but tough. Justin and the second man were just holding her down to the couch. They were nodding to whatever the tuxedo man said. The second man looked younger had a very persuasive look on his face. Justin just looked greedy and evil to Lindsay. Lindsay really wanted to punch him when the three men looked up to see the unwelcomed guests. Justin opened his mouth like he was about to say something, but Lindsay's great-aunt spoke up first. Her voice was very weak and flat, but it sounded shiny. "Karen, is that you?" she said, looking striaight at Lindsay with a pretty smile on her face. Lindsay could see herself in that pretty smile. Lindsay was going to tell her that Karen had become a lot older, but then she noticed the woman's skin. It was pale. Really pale. The woman looked like had been choked or something. Lindsay then glared at the trio, mainly Justin, and said firmly, "What did you do to her, liar?" Her voice cracked a little. Lindsay glanced at Karen. Justin opened his mouth to answer, but Karen already got the best of him. With all her strength, she hit the hot boy on the side of his head. Justin was knocked out almost immediately. She then turned to Lindsay, her hand red. Lindsay knew that Karen wanted her to do the same. So with all the energy she could accumulate, she copied Karen's move on the other two men. Part Five Two weeks later, Paula carefully placed the word give on the Scrabble board. The e'' landed on a triple word score, so Paula received 24 points. When Lindsay told her that, she howled. Paula almost never came up with anything higher than ten points. Lindsay glanced at the board and made her move next. Usually, Lindsay couldn't come up with words higher in letters than ''cat or vet. Scrabble wasn't even close to her favorite thing, so she scarcely tried. So coming up with the word aunt was an attainment for her. She thought of her great-aunt and how she was doing. She hadn't seen the woman since the authority people had shown up. Daddy and Paula also found out when they both got home. Daddy lectured the two older girls about breaking and entering someone's home. That was it. He didn't bring himself up to say anything else about their own relative. Neither Karen nor Lindsay wanted to argue, since he seemed pretty angry, but Karen asked if their great-aunt was okay. Their dad answered matter-of-factly, saying that his aunt was getting a vaccine that day, and she would be fine in less than two weeks. Lindsay realized it was past two weeks. That meant her great-aunt was better, and she could probably visit! Lindsay tried to count her four points as casually as she could. She kept looking up to see if her father or sisters even got the message. For a second, it looked like they did. Then Paula yelled, "Four points. Blecch." She then looked at Daddy, and he started looking over his tiles. "Daddy, why aren't you taking about Grammie? You didn't even mention that she was going to the hospital until Karen asked you!" Lindsay said just as Paula was about to make another clannish comment about Lindsay's tiles. Lindsay received the answer she'd least expected. Her dad simply told her that he was afraid that his aunt was going to spank her. He told her that that was all, and simply went back to the game. He was about to put down his tiles, but there was a loud knock at the door of their apartment. Paula leaped up to get it. But before she did, the younger girl opened her mouth. "Linds, I know why Daddy's not talking," she said in a loud tattletale voice. However, her lips were low as if she were whispering. "Paula, answer the door," Lindsay's dad boomed. "It's probably Karen." Paula sighed, then opened the door. She did it slowly, as if the doorknob was going to give her an electric shock. Lindsay knew why. Three days ago, Paula had lost one of Karen's favorite t-shirts at the Public Garden. Karen was never going to forgive her for months if she found out. However, person at the door wasn't Karen. It was Karen, but someone else was right next to her. She had blue eyes and a smile just like Lindsay's. Lindsay's dad and Lindsay gasped. Lindsay watched her great-aunt walked over to her dad. She looked way better than when Lindsay had last seen her. Her skin was more flourished and her eyes were focused. She had definetely come back from the hospital. She was wearing a bright orange skirt, a brown jacket, and an orange scarf. She took off her orange hat and walked right over to Lindsay's dad. Her eyes kept glaring at him. Lindsay could see her dad tremble, and she was afraid that Daddy was right and this woman was going to spank him. Instead, she asked to play Scrabble. She didn’t say hi to anyone or an I didn’t see you in all these years or a greeting of any kind. She just went straight into the board game. Lindsay noticed her dad’s confused face, but he agreed and progressed into the game. Lindsay’s dad had placed the word quiz down. Fortunately, the Q landed on a triple word score. So he earned sixty-six points. Lindsay’s great-aunt and sister howled. “I could never get that many,” the old woman said. Lindsays dad beamed. It was like that the entire game. Daddy did something spectacular on the board, and his aunt congratulated him. Than it happened vise versa. Daddy and his aunt sounded like they were having lots of fun. Both of them reached the two hundreds, leaving Lindsay and Paula in the dust. Finally, when the game was near its end, Lindsay’s dad finally said, “Sorry.” His aunt returned it and they hugged. Lindsay had no idea why. Paula glanced at the confused faces of Lindsay and Paula. She then realized that she forgot to tell them why their dad was acting this way. It can wait, she thought. She realized it was her turn on Scrabble. She was about to put down a great word that used her F, but she saw that the word give she had put down earlier was still vacant at the G. Instead of using her other word, Paula decided to add to the word give. She didn’t care how many points it would get her, since she was far behind everyone else, but the younger girl placed three letters right before the word, F-O-R. She collected her minimal points and turned to Lindsay. Before Lindsay could react to the fact that it was her turn, Karen grabbed Lindsay's only tile and threw Lindsay's last letter, I, in front of Daddy's and Paula's word understand they had put down earlier. "Hey, that's not a word!" Paula complained. Part Six Lacey's mom admired the scenery of the audition room. The style was green and pink, with several cute pictures on the wall. They were so cute and welcoming to kids. How come this magazine wasn't? "Aren't you proud?" Lacey whispered to her mother. The girl was hopping up and down with agitation. She couldn't wait to show the rest of her classroom that she would be in a magazine! Featuring Justin! However, her mom had to ruin it by pointing out the surplus of older girls willing to try out. Lacey's mom also told her daughter that she had to try her best when auditioning. She had to show the judges that she was the most suitable and worthy of this. She pinched Lacey's cheeks and told her that she had to leave. Lacey's mom had many responsibilites to take care of at home, including fixing the window Lacey and George broke using their bats. She also had to take care of George's college applications, which of all was unstable. The woman wasn't even sure she turned the stove off before she left. Lacey's mom left Lacey to stand in the line with many other girls. Around the same time a middle-aged man stopped at each girl and gave them some compliment. He mentioned the color of their eyes to their shoes to whether they were wearing makeup or not. Lacey became scared and wondered if she should've put on any. The little girl decided to act quick. She licked her lips furiously, hoping it would pass for lip gloss. She spit on finger and applied it to her eyelashes just as the man showed up next to her. He asked what she was even doing. Lacey simply told him that she was applying makeup. He laughed, and told her that she was wearing a phenomenal jacket, and asked where she'd gotten it. Lacey, confused, told him that she found it outside. He laughed again, and went over to the next girl behind him. Unfortunately, Lacey's mom heard the little conversation Lacey had with that man. She was about to go back to scold Lacey for putting saliva in her eyes, but she paused at the oversized green hoodie she was wearing. Lacey's mom knew she didn't pay for that. The end